100 façon de tuer : Recueils
by Sakura-Okasan
Summary: Voici un recueils de cent façon de tuer ,Défis pour la gazette des bonbon au citrons
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Sakura-okasan

Disclamer :les personnage de cet fiction ne m'appartienne pas il sont la propriété exclusive de .

Titre: Légitime défense

rating : T

Genre : Violence /Mort

Bêta : JustPaulInHere

* * *

Légitime Défense

* * *

Harry entendait un drôle de bruit dans son sommeil, celui-ci lui était familier mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Il essaya de se réveiller mais bizarrement, ses paupières étaient lourdes comme s'il avait bu de la potion sans rêve, il se força à les ouvrir et vit avec effarement qu'il était dans la voiture de son oncle, il prit sur lui de ne pas bouger, et entendit plusieurs minutes plus tard le téléphone Dursley sonna. Le brun fut mortifié de ce qu'il entendit.

(conservation téléphonique)

\- Ouais, c'est qui ?

\- Tu oses demander « c'est qui » alors que tu as plusieurs heures de retard Dursley !

\- Oh fait pas chier ok, j'ai dû endormir le sale gamin pour l'embarquer avec moi !

\- Ah parce que tu n'arrives pas à venir à bout d'un gamin de seize ans ?!

\- Ce gamin, il n'est pas normal ok, j'ai pris mes précautions. D'ailleurs rien que pour ça, tu devrais ajouter un bonus !

\- Je t'ai assez grassement payé je crois ! Alors ramène tes grosses fesses de pachyderme ici et plus que ça !

(fin de la conversation téléphonique)

\- Qu'il soit déjà bien contant que je lui vende ce sale gamin, ce vieux pervers !

Harry ressassa ce qu'il venait d'entendre, encore et encore, puis ça fit tilt dans sa tête. Vendu ! Il allait être vendu comme esclave sexuel à un homme. Son corps agit plus vite que son esprit, il se vit empoigner le volant, donner un grand à-coup. Puis le choc, tout qui vole en éclats, et ensuite le trou noir.

De l'extérieur on pouvait constater la force de l'impact, le véhicule avait fait une embardée sur une route déserte de grande Bretagne, et avait fini sa course plantée contre un arbre. La carrosserie était pliée comme une simple feuille de papier, en s'approchant de plus près, on pouvait voir que le conducteur n'avait pas survécu. Il avait la tête encastrée dans le parechoc, c'était tout simplement sanglant. Le deuxième occupant de la voiture avait sensiblement eu plus de chance, malgré quelques blessures, il semblait en meilleur état que le conducteur.

Ce fut comme ça que les trouva Severus. Le Professeur et espion était venu aux nouvelles, envoyé par son employeur, j'ai nommé le drogué aux bonbons au citron : Albus Dumbledore. Celui-ci avait fait venir son fidèle professeur car une des alarmes posées sur Harry signalait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pour une fois, Severus bénit sa surprotection habituelle, car le gamin était bel et bien dans une dangereuse situation.

Le potionniste fit voler une portière pour pouvoir accéder au gamin et vérifier s'il était toujours vivant. Sur le moment, il eut un rictus. Imaginez-vous si Le-Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu mourrait dans un banal accident de la route, ça serait vraiment un comble, ne croyez-vous pas ?

Il lança un sort pour vérifier son état, et miraculeusement, le gosse n'avait que de petites égratignures. Il le prit avec lui et partit.

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Sakura-okasan

Disclamer :les personnage de cet fiction ne m'appartienne pas il sont la propriété exclusive de .

Titre: Vicieuse Magie Noire ou Vitosus Magicae Nigrae

rating : T

Genre : Violence /Mort

Béta :Majo76

Prompt: Quoi qu'il arrive

défi : 100 façon de tuer (2)

* * *

Vicieuse Magie Noire ou Vitosus Magicae Nigrae :

* * *

-Potter, retenue, ce soir !

_Purée, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, encore ?! Il commence à me courir sur le haricot, celui-là !_ Ragea le jeune Harry, en sortant de son dernier cours de la journée, talonné par ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Non, mais, qu'est-ce qu'il a Snape, en ce moment ?! Il n'arrête pas de mettre des élèves en retenue et de retirer des points aux Gryffondor !

-Je ne sais pas, Ron, je me pose des questions depuis quelques temps. Il est sur les nerfs... enfin, encore plus que d'habitude. Vous croyez qu'il se passe quelque chose avec Vous-Savez-Qui ?

-Je n'ai rien vu ces derniers temps et je me dis qu'il est trop calme, ça doit cacher quelque chose, répondit Harry.

-Tu devrais lui poser la question, Harry, reprit Hermione. Avec tact, s'il te plaît !

-Non, mais, ça ne va pas la tête, Hermione ?! Je n'ai pas envie de finir en descente de lit, moi !

-Harry, ne sois pas si dramatique, veux-tu ?! Combien de fois a-t-il mis sa vie en jeu pour notre cause, hein ? Combien de fois nous a-t-il sauvés, si on n'était dans le pétrin ? Il faut qu'on sache !

-Et Dumbledore, alors ?! Continua Ron. Ça se trouve, lui, il sait ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr, en fait. Est-ce que Snape agirait comme ça, si le Professeur Dumbledore savait quoi que ce soit ? Demanda Harry, rhétorique.

-Bah, il ne reste plus qu'à lui demander, ce soir et ne te le mets pas à dos !

Harry poussa un léger grognement pour seule réponse.

Le brun arriva, la mort dans l'âme, devant les quartiers de son professeur. Il s'annonça au portrait, qui le laissa entrer, quelques instants plus tard. Il arriva dans un chaleureux petit salon. Il y vit une belle banquette dans les tons crème, avec son fauteuil assorti. En continuant son exploration, il vit arriver son professeur, qui, pour ne pas mentir, était assez charmant, sans sa cape. Harry secoua la tête, face à ses pensées tout, sauf naturelles.

-Je vois que vous êtes à l'heure, Potter et ce, même après un changement de lieux !

-Hein ? Euh... merci.

-Tiens donc, vous n'êtes pas très loquace, quand vous êtes seul, se moqua le professeur.

Le jeune homme rentra la tête dans ses épaules, mal à l'aise.

-N'ayez crainte, ce soir, vous n'êtes pas ici pour subir votre retenue, s'exclama Snape. Il me faut vous parler, Potter, de choses importantes et cela ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps.

Le jeune Gryffondor commençait à avoir peur de ce que son professeur allait lui dire. Était-ce si important qu'ils devaient se voir en privé ? Ou pire, est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec son rôle d'espion ? Le brun ne savait plus quoi penser. Tant d'informations lui passaient par la tête qu'il n'entendit pas Snape lui adresser la parole de nouveau.

-Potter, je vous parle !

Le jeune homme sursauta.

-Oui ?

-Asseyez-vous !

Le Gryffondor s'installa, stressé et attendit. Snape en fit de même, face à lui.

-Bien, j'ai besoin de réponses brèves, mais précises. Avez-vous eu des visions du Lord, récemment ? Ou senti un quelconque changement, dans ses émotions ?

-Non. Je n'ai eu aucune vision ces derniers temps et je n'ai pas non plus ressenti de changement dans ses émotions. Est-ce que je peux savoir pour quelle raison vous vouliez savoir ça, Professeur ?

-J'ai eu vent que quelque chose se préparait. Quelque chose de conséquent et de très dangereux. Mais, aucun indice n'a filtré.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous être utile, s'excusa Harry.

-Si quoi que ce soit vous venez à l'idée ou même si une vision du Lord vous venez, ne vous gênez pas pour venir m'en parler au plus vite ! Quoi qu'il arrive vous m'entendez.

-Bien, Professeur.

-Vous pouvez partir, je ne vous retiendrai pas plus.

-Bien, Professeur, bon...

Harry se sentit partir sans rien y comprendre. Une douleur sourde le prit près du cœur. Son noyau magique le faisait atrocement souffrir. Tout tournait autour de lui. Il ne pouvait plus rien ressentir sinon cette atroce douleur. Il ne put que vois le visage inquiet et tournoyant de son professeur, avant de succomber à une bien heureuse noirceur, sans douleur.

Severus écouta bien attentivement ce que son élève lui disait. Le Lord était calme et ça n'annonçait rien de bon, il le savait, il le sentait. Après avoir dit au brun qu'il pouvait rentrer à son dortoir, il se mit à réfléchir à pleine capacité, mais son esprit tilta. Le fils Potter n'était toujours pas parti, il tourna la tête pour lui signaler de déguerpir, quand il le vit s'écrouler, le visage bientôt empreint de douleur.

Il tenta, tant bien que mal de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Il l'allongea par terre, tout en l'observant de partout. Rien ne semblait clocher. Il sortit sa baguette, lança un sort pour l'ausculter et celui-ci vira au noir, annonçant un « Vitosus Magicae Nigrae ». Le Maître des potions pâlit encore davantage qu'il ne l'était déjà et essaya de ranimer le brun, tant de façon Moldue que Sorcière, mais rien n'y fit. Le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier venait de succomber à un ancien rituel de Magie Noire. Le professeur avait essayé d'irriguer le noyau magique du jeune homme, mais rien à faire. Il était bel et bien mort.

Ce fut le Professeur Dumbledore qui retrouva son espion auprès du cadavre d'Harry. Les soupçons avaient d'abord été contre le Maître des Potions, mais après une plus ample enquête, il fut prouvé que le jeune homme avait succombé à une attaque magique vicieuse. Quelques temps plus tard, dans les journaux du pays, on put lire « Harry James Potter, assassiné par Vous-Savez-Qui ! Comment va se passer la fin de la guerre ? Sommes-nous perdu ou avons-nous encore une chance de victoire ? Enterrement du héro Potter, remise de l'Ordre de Merlin, Premier Classe, à titre Posthume. »

**Fin.**


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Sakura-okasan

100 façon de tuer 3 :Empoisonnement

Bonus :pick a kard :Diamond parler du trio d'or relation frienship

Beta :Sukuzake

* * *

Dans une pièce sombre à l'abri des regard une personne avec de noirs dessins, fomentais un plan machiavélique dans l'optique de mettre un terme a la vie d'un sale goss ! Cette personne se trouvait devant un chaudron frémissant un sourire sanglant au visage elle tournais son breuvage en ajoutant ces ingrédients,une fois la mixture prête cet individu partis dans un rire a glacer le sang tellement il était rempli de méchanceté, la potion mis en flacon l'individu partis comme si de rien n'était.

Cette année à Poudlard, le trio d'or avais décider de fêter Noël a l'école au lieux de la famille Weasley comme il le faisait depuis déjà qu'elle que année , il avais envie de ce retrouver tout les trois ensemble pour pouvoir resserré leur liens d'amitiés.

Oui, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient tous les trois chaque année ou presque, non chaque année qu'elle que chose arrivaient, de la tentative d'assassinat au complot et j'en passe, tout celas n'avais pas été de tout repos pour le trio, ils avaient même failli briser cette amitié à un moment.

C'est donc pour cela que cette année, ils restaient au châteaux pour fêter cette fête entre amis.

D'ailleurs notre brun national étais dans une humeur très joviale en ce moment, il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars depuis un moment ,ni ressentis quoi que ce soit venir du lord et par ce fait put ce reposé comme un jeune homme de son ages.

Il attendait ces deux amis pour aller au dîner de Noël dans la grande salle. Les voyant arrivée aussi bien âpreté, il sourit et les complimenta sur leur tenue, ce qu'eux deux lui dit aussi , ce fut un Harry rougissant qui entra dans la grande salle, toute décorer elle aussi. Le gryffondor remarqua que dans un des coins de la pièce se trouvais un petit groupe de musiciens, il allait pouvoir danser ce soir. Cette soirée s'annonçait sous de meilleur augure que toutes celle qu'il avait déjà vécu, Harry se sentais mieux que jamais.

Il partit s'asseoir à la table centrale, au côté des élèves eux aussi restant pour les vacances de Noël. Ils étaient une bonne dizaine de toute maison confondu, en face de lui se trouvais les frères Crivey ainsi que Luna et qu'elle que chaises plus loin Zabini et Nott ainsi de suite. Le brun ne s'attarda pas à faire la liste des élèves présents, il voulait profiter de la soirée.

Le repas se passait dans la bonne entente humeur, les mets servis étais encore plus délicieux qu'a leur habitude, et les professeurs semblais plus sympathique , même Snape, un miracle de Noël sûrement. Une fois, le dessert servit le groupe ouvris le bal si l'on pouvait appeler sa comme cela avec le peut d'élève présent. Harry regarda ces camarade danser et s'amuser, il passais vraiment la meilleur soirée depuis longtemps, le brun ce servis un verre de jus de citrouille pour ce désaltéré quand sont amie l'attira sur la piste de danse, le brun eu tout juste le temps de poser sont verre .

Assoiffez le jeune colin s'assit tout essouffler,cette soirée étais trop bien, il attrapa le premier verre qui trouva et étancha sa soif, soulagée il alla repartir dansé quand tout autour de lui tangua, il essaya de se retenir à la table, mais sa vison flancha, le pauvre jeune homme se sentit même pas sa chute au sol, il étais déjà mort .


End file.
